


學校浴室⋯⋯（慎入慎入慎入）

by jifeigoutiao



Category: Imaichi Ryuji - Fandom, Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi - Fandom, Tosaka Hiroomi - Fandom, tsim - Fandom, 臣隆
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jifeigoutiao/pseuds/jifeigoutiao





	學校浴室⋯⋯（慎入慎入慎入）

人家說男人做完運動之後是性慾最高漲的時候。登坂廣臣從不覺得這是真的，直到他把今市隆二帶去大學部活，看著大汗淋漓，汗水沿著光滑的後背緩緩滴下，還有轉過頭來跟他說話的時候沿著突起的喉結除除流動，留下一條水痕的那滴水珠。登坂廣臣瞪得一動不動，看著隆二從身體各處流下來的汗珠和小麥色的皮膚，不禁咽了咽口水。色情極了。

隆二朝著臣揮了揮手，見他沒反應，走過來單手捏著臣的臉頰，「幹嘛啦看獵物的樣子。我先去洗澡了」，就走開了。臣又咽了一口水，轉身向櫃子收拾洗澡用的物品。他有一個大膽的想法。

臣走進浴室，一個個浴簾後面都站了人。他低下身子，觀察浴簾後的腳踝，嗯－不是這隻，也不是這隻，細細小小幼幼的，是這間了。他輕手輕腳的偷偷拉開浴簾閃身而進，把衣服脫光之後，右手掩著隆二的嘴，左手隨即揉著小隆二。隆二被嚇了一大跳，極力掙扎，臣大力的控制著他，在他耳邊低聲「是我啦」。隆二停下掙扎，怨念的看著這隻被頭上花灑逐漸淋濕的登坂大灰狼，小聲地說道「幹嘛啦這是在學校惹」，雖然抱怨著，小隆二還是脹大了起來。

臣壞笑著，把隆二轉過來壓到牆上。嘴上忙著，舌頭像是要打結了一樣，手也不是閑著的。一邊揉著隆二胸前一對，一邊在兩人都已經勃起的雄器上愛撫，不時用自己的往隆二的柱身上摩擦。臣的手沿著隆二緊緻的屁股摸向後穴，一下子把一隻手指插進隆二。隆二的喉嚨發出呻吟的聲音，刺激著臣。臣把隆二的頭髮向後梳，手扶在隆二的後腦，嘴裡越發激烈。臣的舌頭在隆二嘴裡翻來覆去，而隆二也回應著臣，緊緊的吸著臣的舌頭，好像是要和臣融為一體。

在隆二體內的手指增加到了三根，隆二伸手摟著臣的腰部，把他拉得更近，不斷的主動摩擦著臣的柱身。到一個點隆二放開了臣的嘴，一絲銀絲在兩人嘴邊拉開，隨即又被花灑的水給沖走。隆二喘著氣，把臣的手從自己的後穴拉開，抬起了一隻腳，把臣的雄物塞到的穴口前，「進來...快點...」，若隱若無的聲音格外性感。

臣抬著隆二的腳，一下子頂到最深處，臣滿意的低吼了一聲，隆二的裡面既緊又溫暖，和打在身上的熱水有著不一樣的溫度。隆二小聲嬌喘了一聲，隨即被臣用手封住了口，「你想被其他人聽到嗎」，臣邊抽插邊問道，「這是在學校惹」臣故意大力頂上隆二。隆二不能呻吟，只好不斷喘著氣，好難受。隆二喘著大氣，俯到臣耳邊細聲嬌吟，手緊緊的抱著臣的背部，彷彿不只下半身，上半身也要結合在一起。

隆二在耳邊的引誘使得臣理智斷線，把頭埋在隆二肩膀上就大力衝刺，還把隆二的另一隻腳也抬了起來，把隆二整個人懸空壓在牆壁上幹。隆二想大聲尖叫，但是為了他和臣的面子他只好不斷的喘息，隆二咬著自己的手指，一手放臣後腦把他的頭壓到自己的胸口，享受著被臣啃咬乳頭的快感。

「今市？今市你在哪？」突然浴簾外有人叫著隆二，嚇得臣和隆二立刻停下來。「...我在這呢？幹嘛？」隆二強裝鎮定，話語間帶著一絲喘息。「你知道登坂在哪裡嗎？」，隆二心想，登坂就在我裡面啊。「我不知道惹，可能回家了？」隆二反問，「可是我見他的東西還在耶」，臣翻了一個大白眼，怎麼廢話還這麼多。臣開始動起壞心思來，趁著隆二說話的時候突然頂進隆二裡面，讓隆二瞬間失聲。「嗯？今市？沒事吧？」隆二怒視著臣，伸手要打臣一拳。「哦哦沒事沒事，差點滑倒而已嘻嘻嘻」回答道，這時候臣又突然抽插幾下。隆二俯身大力咬了臣的耳朵一下，痛的臣差點叫出聲來。臣和隆二對望著，兩人都一臉譏諷的看著對方，彷彿說著“來啊來啊”。「那，我們先走了，今市你幫忙把浴室的燈和熱水爐關上哦。」，「哦哦好的好的，再見咯」，簾外的人都走了，等了幾分鐘，臣和隆二才敢說話。  
隆二拉著臣的臉頰，「你這小子竟然在我說話的時候動！？」，臣也沒好氣的說「你竟然敢咬我耳朵啊！！」，兩人對望著，笑了，隨即又開始舌吻。

臣抽出，把隆二放下來，讓隆二趴到牆壁上。臣抓著隆二的屁股挺入，扶著隆二的腰不斷進出，隆二被頂得一晃一晃的，雙手在牆壁上緩緩滑下。既然沒人了，臣毫不掩飾的讓肉體碰撞的聲音和自己的低吼響徹浴室，隆二也毫無顧忌的大聲呻吟，陣陣嬌嚷令臣覺得自己快要交代了。隆二帶著哭腔的叫床令臣再次理智斷線，抓起隆二的雙手向後拉就大力衝刺。隆二拗起腰來，「臣...啊...快點...再快點...」，臣下身不斷抽插，粗喘著，彷彿要把隆二撞得支離破碎。

終於隆二在尖叫著臣的名字的時候射出，臣也在幾下之後抽出繳械，射在了隆二的尾龍骨上。臣俯身撿回疲累的隆二，從後面輕輕摟著他，「回家嗎？」，臣問，「...先真的洗完澡再回去吧」。

－  
學校水費增加的元兇就是你們倆！！


End file.
